


I'll Hold You to That

by i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate



Series: Aeon Oneshots [5]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ada finally gives in, and also probably very warm, he's calm on the outside but on the inside he's like, how can she not?, my time has come, soft, we all know leon's cute as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate
Summary: Ada is cold and she knows Leon is a solution . . .
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Series: Aeon Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971730
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	I'll Hold You to That

“What’s wrong?” Leon frowned, pausing in his pacing. 

Ada smirked a little, hugging herself, and leaning back against the old brick wall, “Nothing. I know you’re nervous, but they’ll be fine. They’re used to this sort of work, just as much as you and I are.” She watched as understanding filtered through his baby blue eyes, and he nodded, swiping his hand through his hair. 

“Right, right… I know… I can’t help it. We should be doing something more.” 

“We’re on watch, Leon,” she said, trying to hide the tremble in her hands. “Isn’t that enough?” 

Leon shifted, his handgun still tight in one hand, and he nodded once more. “Right.” She watched him, green eyes tracing from the faint lines of stubble across his jaw, down to his warm, tan jacket. She cursed herself again for not bringing one of her own, it was freezing, she should have expected that of this coastal facility. What she hadn’t expected was being stuck outside for so long. “Did you expect we’d ever work together again?” He smiled, the teasing glint in his eyes did  _ not _ go unnoticed. 

Ada offered him an alluring smile, rubbing her hands together, and straightening a little. “Did you miss me, Leon?” She teased. “It hasn’t been long since we last met.” She winked and watched Leon eye her as he leaned back against a crate. She couldn’t quite tell from where she was trying to keep warm, but she  _ knew  _ that he was flushed in the cheeks, just a faint tint of pink. 

“What about you?” He queried, offering her a crooked smile, “Couldn’t stay away, huh?” 

His coat looked so warm. The harsh ocean winds battered against her, spraying cool mist against her arms, chilling her even more. She remembered that night, not long ago, his kisses against her skin heated and desperate, hand tight against her waist as he leaned over her in bed. His skin had been so hot against her.  _ “Ada…”  _ She had gripped his hair tight with her hand.  _ “Ada.”  _

“Ada,” Leon drew her back to the present with his firm voice, “Lost you for a minute there. You alright?” He asked, his brows drawn together in concern. She hesitated. She could lie and tell him she was just fine. Or… She bit her lip, glancing up at him from where she leaned against the old wall. 

“I’m freezing,” she admitted, and then offered him a pleading smile, “Hold me?” Leon froze for a moment, his blue eyes widening and then he nodded slowly, a smile touching his lips. 

“Yeah.” 

She watched him holster his gun and cross the short path to her, opening his jacket and welcoming her into his arms. She avoided his gaze as she submitted and let him wrap her in his coat, as she rested her head against his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart. He was just as warm as she had imagined and his jacket was so soft. She wrapped her arms around him, letting out a sigh of relief. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” she said, after a moment of him holding her close. She didn’t open her eyes, still soaking in his warmth. 

“What’s that?” He asked. “That you didn’t even have to ask?” 

She punched him lightly, barely a tap, “Yes,” she said, pressing closer to him, letting out an indignant huff. But the truth was, though more often she found herself holding  _ him _ , it was nice for their roles to be reversed for once. She felt safe in Leon’s arms, and so, so warm. Maybe... she wondered, nuzzling closer to him… maybe she should let him hold her more often. 

After another moment, he shifted, “Better?” he asked. She pulled away just enough to look him in the eyes. 

“Yes,” she said, trying to remain stoic, after all, she had  _ only _ asked him to hold her because she had been freezing. But the way she kept her arms around him said otherwise. And that angelic smile of his was begging for a kiss. He leaned closer, nose brushing hers, his mouth parting. 

“Good. Next time, maybe bring a coat,” he teased, eyes tracing over her features. He smirked a little, nosing her cheek gently. 

“What if I prefer this solution?” She replied, tracing a hand up his chest to his shoulder and grasping his collar. Leon opened his mouth to answer but she muffled whatever he meant to say with a kiss to his lips. His hand tightened against her hip, pulling her closer as he melted against her, just as he always had. Leon pulled away, only to cup her cheek and kiss her again, and then again, each kiss softer than the last. She draped her arm over his shoulder, pulling him taut against her, tilting her head into another desperate kiss. 

The sound of footsteps drew them apart. 

“They’re back,” Leon said. Ada offered him an enticing smile, tapping the tip of his nose with her fingertip. 

“Guess we’ll have to continue this later,” she winked, stepping away from Leon and regrettably back into the cold wind, but was rather satisfied to see a blush rise in Leon’s face and neck. 

Just before they turned to face their returning companions, Leon nodded once, trying to suppress an eager smile, “I’ll hold you to that, ma’am.” 


End file.
